


Trick and Treat

by cordeliadelayne



Series: HP_Halloween [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupin's idea of a fun Halloween surprise differs greatly from Snape's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick and Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rivertempest](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rivertempest).



> Written as a hp_halloween gift for rivertempest. Mostly I used the prompt, “a Halloween prompt gone wrong”, with a dash of “something wicked this way comes” and a soupçon of “autumn scents”. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2013.

The house was quiet, too quiet. Halloween was a time of noise – children shouting, ghosts moaning, vampires cackling as if in some Muggle motion picture. But Snape could detect none of that.

Wand drawn he slowly walked towards the kitchen. No one was there, but a large pot sat on the table. Snape moved forward and carefully lifted the lid.

He jumped back as a creature with a pumpkin for a head leaped out at him, cackling madly and grabbing Snape's wand. But Snape still had the pot lid in his hand and brought it down upon the pumpkin, which splattered everywhere. Snape attempted to grab his wand back but slipped on the pumpkin innards on the floor and then everything went black.

* * * * *

“It was supposed to be funny,” Lupin said.

Snape merely glared.

They were both in the living room, Lupin with a bandaged head from the pot lid and Snape with a bandaged head from the kitchen floor.

Lupin shifted nervously as Snape's continued glare turned into something far more calculated.

“You could make it up to me."

Heat went straight to Lupin's groin. “On my knees?”

“An acceptable starting point,” Snape agreed.

Lupin was quick to obey.


End file.
